From the Ashes
by Bumoo
Summary: Seven Years. That's all it took. He was once revered as a hero... Now he is a lost soul trying to do whatever it took to live. Happiness isn't something he searches for anymore. He gave up that dream far long ago. Though when evil arises once more... We can all rely on him to take up his sword once again. Especially when the past comes back to help... Post TP... LinkxMidna


Hey everybody I'm back from the dead! Haha...No. I actually had to get a new tower for my computer, because my house kind of flooded and my initial reaction was to GET THE HELL OUT OF THE DROWNING HOUSE! :D While away, I've been thinking of this story for a while... After playing The Last of Us I was contemplating if I should turn a similar type story. Needless to say, this was the final production.(Of Chapter One of course) So I hope you well to enjoy the story that I've been working in my head. -Bumoo

I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter One: Round and Round**

One second... Two seconds... Three seconds...

I was waiting, watching, just praying that this was all just a sick joke. A joke that I might have deserved and she was getting me back for it. Maybe she was doing this to surprise me and laugh. She would say how I saved the world of all people for being such an idiot. I went up the warm desert stairs and sat. Waiting... Counting every second... I hoped and kept hoping she would just appear once again. Deep down though... Deep down I know she is gone...

One minute... Two Minutes... Three minutes...

I put my back down in the dirt and stare into the sky. I know the princess is near me and she maybe struggling as much as I am. She wants to say something to me though... Words of comfort maybe? I wait for her to talk, but she keeps her mouth closed. She wants to tell me everything is okay, and that she will come back. She knows that's a lie though, and the worst thing you could do to me right now is give me false hopes... It's funny. You really don't appreciate something until it's gone. I poured my heart and soul into her, but that wasn't enough. It was never enough. Otherwise she would still be here, and I would be embracing her. It feels like ages ago that she left, in reality it's only been a few minutes...

One hour... Two hours... Three hours...

People could get an idea of what I am feeling right now. Maybe sadness... Maybe anger... Or even depression. To be honest though... I feel empty. As if all the happiness was drained out of me and now I'm just a shell of a person. They say that a warrior can heal the body quickly, but the mind takes years of recovery. I'm starting to understand that now. I'm starting to understand what it feels like for the mind to heal. This hurts a lot more then the body...

One day... Two days... Three days...

I look back at the Colosseum and stare. She isn't coming back, and I know she isn't. The faster I accepted this, the faster I can go back to what I was in the past. A simple farm boy. No... That life was too dull. I don't need that life anymore, it's time for me to grow up. Life had many things to offer to me, and I wasn't going to give all that up. Maybe I will become a knight for Hyrule? Serve under the princess until I grow old and weary. The princess has been wanting me to join her army for a while now. General... I like that. There's one thing I got to do left. I reach into my back pocket and pull out her gift to me. The broken shard of Twilight. It reminds me of her, the way it would give a soft glow that would pierce the darkness. This path of forgetting her will be a tough one, but I need to forget. It's the only way to numb the pain. I stare into it and look back into the desert. I clutch it in my hand and I begin to wind up. With one heave I throw it as far as I possibly could. I didn't need it anymore. I was never going to look back. I never will.

I Never did...

* * *

7 Years later...

* * *

The heavy scent of smoke filled my lungs and I took in a deep breathe. Bliss. I pull out my own pipe and start to light it. Instantly the air fills with a crack noise, and a dim orange glow is shown from the bottom of the pipe. I put the pipe in my mouth and inhale deeply. Pure euphoria. Exhale..I look around the bar to see if my package has arrived. That and the whiskey that I've been waiting for. I turn my head towards the kitchen and see a young lady with brunette hair, that curled all the way down to her shoulders. She wore a simple brown gown, and her blue eyes were elusive. Seductive even. She glances over at me, and yells out something to the cook inside the kitchen. The sound of the crowd muffles out whatever she was saying. Immediately, she has a bottle of whiskey in her hand and starts walking my way. Speak of the devil.

" Here you go Hun. It's been a busy night for us, and I'm truly sorry about the wait... Anything we could do to make up for it?" She asks. I feel a hand press down on my thigh, and she starts bending over forward so I can get a better view of her. Lust is in her eyes, and it didn't take a scholar to figure that out. She was quite pretty, and I did have a thing or two for brunettes. I could spend the night...

" I'm fine... I'm going quite soon so there really isn't anything that can be done." I respond. Her face goes from a smile down to a frown. She pushes off my leg hard and whips her head back towards my face. She keeps her head high and starts walking towards the kitchen. I take the pipe out of my mouth and put it away. No need for a pipe when it just ruins the whiskey's flavor. Speaking of the whiskey, I look down at the bottle and pour myself a glass. I've already spent too much time here after that incident. No need for an angry contentious woman to constantly glare at me every second. I take my poured in glass and swig back. The alcohol runs smoothly down my throat and I put the glass back down. It was going to be a long night if that package didn't come soon.

"She was a pretty looking girl you know." A deep voice said behind him. About damn time he showed up. I pour myself another glass and shoot it down. This whiskey feels like fire, but I don't even care anymore.

"Where the hell were you a few minutes ago... Could have stopped that little incident you saw." I spat out at him. I had every right to be mad at this man. If he was to come just a minute earlier, I may have had a wonderful woman on my lap with alcohol all night. Still... It wouldn't look good if I lost my composure right here and then have my costumer tell other people about how I act. Wouldn't want to lose any rupees just because I acted childish in one moment.

"Alright... What are the specifications to this job I'm doing." I spoke with a less threatening tone.

" Right... Straight to business then. Obviously you need to deliver this package. This cost more then my soul, your soul, and anyone else's soul. What's in here will have most people trying to kill you if they are aware you have it. Since you know the mountains so well, you were the man to fit the job. Some might die trying to go up those blasted mountains, but after hearing the stories you possess … You are much qualified to do the job... Before you go though...You're going to need a few items that will help you," He spoke. I laugh, and turned my head around. The man wore a dark hood, and had the shadows cover his eyes and hair. He also wore a dark trench coat that was put over his deep crimson chest plate. The man also had a huge two-handed ax slung over his shoulders. He stood about a head taller then me, and he looked like the man not to pick a fight with. Any sane man that is. So I pointed my finger and poked the armor.

" What could you give me that I don't have already? I have this job under my belt, and no one knows the mountains like I do. If they tried to follow me, they would instantly become killed by the misfortunes that take up in that place." I speak. He begins to smile and I somewhat became confused. Does he have something that I need? I already have what most men in the military would die for. He walked to the opposite side of my table and sat down, and began to pull something out from his coat. The next thing I saw was a small type of wooden club with a metal rod stuck in it, slammed on the table.

" A Hylian Silvershot... Also known as a flintlock pistol. Brand new and hasn't been released to the public yet. Not even the military knows what these are. Not even issued yet." He whispers. Now he's got my attention. Something that the military hasn't been issued yet. Now I'm curious of what other goodies he has in his trench coat of his.

"Three things... First thing. What does it do? Second thing. Why use it? Third thing. How does it work?" I whisper back. If this is going to help me on my journey... I might want to know what to do with it. No point in not knowing what it does.

" It's simple really. This is the firing mechanism it shoots out six one burst shots. Almost works exactly like a bow." He glances around us to see if anyone has heard and begins to speak again. " Unlike a bow though it shoots much faster, is more efficient, a lot lighter, and takes less time to reload. It works basically by infusing magic into the weapon, and shoots out the magic towards the target. The flint inside the weapon sets off the magic one at a time ju-"

" Just in case so that it doesn't misfire at a target." I finish "You mentioned how it only had six shots in it. How do I refill the magic once I run out?" He then nods and continues.

" That's the beauty of it. I know that you've used magic once or twice in your life so let me explain. All you have to do is focus on putting your soul into the weapon. It'll take part of it and forms the ammunition you need. Be warned though... Excessive use can result to death. As with all magic, it's a dangerous game to be playing at. Another thing is the flint won't work if gone in the water. You have to dry it out from there... Want to know how to aim the thing?" He asks. I smile and then give a soft chuckle.

"I think it's better if I learn by myself on how to aim the blasted thing. I think I'll do just fine." He nods and then speaks again. " One more thing... see this part of the weapon sticking out? It's called the hammer. You have to pull it back every time you want to shoot. Otherwise you are going to be wondering why you have a club in your hand." I give him a firm nod, and pick up the weapon off the table and put it onto my belt.

" Do you have any more?" I ask. This was merely out of curiosity, and it may have also been because I wanted one more.

"Sadly no. These take time to manufacture, and takes much more time to steal one. If you do the job though. I will happily give you another one." He whispers again. I sigh, and then fold my arms. Waste not, want not. I'm happy with just this weapon alone. I still am quite curious if he does have anything else though.

" Anything else that is needed to be provided? Other then the package I mean." He grins and leans in close.

" One shouldn't be too greedy, otherwise that might result into their death." I smile at hearing this. Here's a man who understood how to stay alive. Not only to stay alive, but thrive. He then began to talk again.

"Smoke bombs. Obviously one of the Sheikian secrets. Black Toxic dipped darts. Just in case you don't want to pull out a sword. Also some caltrops made from the gorons. Hard as diamonds these things are." He set them all on the table, and I quickly snatched them all up and put them in my magical pouch. He then pulls out a small box that couldn't have been bigger then the size of my palm.

" This is the item that you need to protect. This is the package, so keep it safe. Your life is at stake here." So... It was that valuable huh? It couldn't hurt to take a peek, but that would also sacrifice the integrity of the job. Quick in and quick out. That's always been the rule.

" Expect it to be done in three days tops. I want all my rupees to be back here in five days. Oh, and I'm keeping all the equipment that you gave me." I said. I put out my hand and he put out his. Handshake to seal the deal. Especially when both of our hands are covered in blood. Now it's something I have to finish. The man gets up and starts walking out the front door. I soon continue to follow after him. I open the door and look outside. It may have been passed midnight, but I couldn't tell. The rain was making it hard to see the moon, but it didn't matter. I had a job to do. I look over to where the man was, and he tipped his hood and jumped on his horse. He then turned south and began to ride down the road.

My journey starts towards the north. I look at my horse, and then walk up to her.

" Hey Epona... Time for us to go..." I say to her soothingly. She begins to snort and understands what must be done. I touch my scar on my left eye, but then shake my head. I unstrap her from the pole and jump on the saddle. It was going to be a long night... Sometimes I wonder why I do this at all...

* * *

Trying to find a man that has been gone for seven years may as well be looking for a needle in the haystack. Of course, I didn't let that slow me down. The man could hide his tracks very well, but when you're trying to hide from a friend... it's a lot tougher then one would think. Especially when you've known him all your life. I study the ground beneath me, and bend down to get a better look at the hoof tracks in the mud... maybe a few hours at most? It has been raining for a while now, and not a lot of people have come through this area. This track maybe a few days old as far as I'm concerned. I look closer near the top of the shoe and see an L.O. written in the dirt. He never told anyone, but on the horseshoes... He had his initials engraved into the metal. He was getting a little sloppy, but it could just be my imagination. After all, the Hero of Twilight must know a thing or two about hiding.

" You there, young man!" I hear a weak feminine voice cry out. I turn my head to see and old woman coming out of her humble abode that was just a mere wooden shack.

" If you stay out in the rain, you will catch a cold you will. Come in! Come in! Bad omens happen when night falls and it rains." She speaks. I smile and I start pondering why elderly people are so kind.

" I'm sorry madam, but I am quite in a hurry right now to find a man. He was heading up this way, and had a horse with him. I would like to stay, but the only thing that could help me on my journey is if you saw the man recently?"I ask. She merely shakes her head and I begin to frown. Maybe she missed him... It was quite late for anyone to be out. I begin to sigh and continue observing, until I hear her speak once more.

" That man is bad luck he is... If you want to know more, please come inside. It is too dangerous to be out here in these conditions. Also being inside would help get you a little dry and continue your journey a little further. I will wait for you inside if you do intend to come in." With that she turns towards her door, enters her home, and pulls the door softly behind her. I blink and begin to think. This could be valuable information she could be giving me... it's also been days since I've rested a few minutes. I might as well talk and see what has become of my old friend. I stand up from my crouched position, and walk towards the little shack. I adjust the sword on my back to get it nice and comfortable … It may be a long night. I open the door to the house, and there was the old woman starting a small fire. I pull the door shut behind me, and begin to look around the house. She had no furniture whatsoever, and it looked as if she slept on some hay in the corner. She did have odd assortments of bottles with flowers around her windows, and she had what looked like Red Potion in each and every one of them. Strange. Never thought of using Red Potion to replace water for flowers. She also had a small knife in a quite exotic display case on the shelf next to the flowers. The box display could have been easily worth much more then the house itself. A family heirloom maybe? She quickly turns her head, and greets me with a dark grim face.

"So... You do want to know about the man? The man who wears crimson and sage? He brings death to this place, and it is not just any death. He brings the broken souls with him... The curses are all true if he's the one...They will doom him... They will doom us..." She speaks. She immediately turns her head, and puts more wood into the fire. I being severely confused start to pester her.

"Madam... What is this 'broken souls' you speak of? I have never heard such a thing, and it would please me greatly to know exactly what you are speaking of. Any little information can be used to stop him from the curse and I will be ab-"

"No!" She yells out. I became much more confused then I originally was and began to wonder why this woman interrupted me so rudely. She throws the last of the wood into the fireplace, and begins to sit in front of the flames.

" I'm sorry for cutting your words young man, but there is a story to all this... Forgive me for my actions, but I will tell you all you need to know... Come... Sit..." She says. Her face looks bleakly into the fire, and I don't know what to think of the situation. She is either mad, or I bargained a lot more then I could handle. I take a few steps forward, and begin to sit. I take a small precaution, and I put my hand on my dagger that laying inside my belt.

" Have you ever heard of... The triforce young man?" She whispers. Of course I've heard of the triforce, but I don't know whether I should respond or not. She seemed to be a kind lady... but now I'm not so sure. I keep my lips shut, and she begins to speak again.

" Of course you have... Everyone knows the triforce... It's what the goddesses left on this planet... Of course... That wasn't the only thing they left on this planet..." She starts to rock back and forth. I didn't know what she was getting at, but I didn't like where it was going. The only thing the goddesses left was the triforce. What was she trying to get at?

" There was a fourth goddess... She was the youngest of them all... Most people tend to forget about her, but I haven't. Her name is Hylia... Such as Lake Hylia..." Of course! How could I have forgotten. The youngest goddess that has her heritage kept quite. She was mysterious, and no one could ever figure out what she did to help out with the creation... Unless of course...

"She was left here on Hyrule wasn't she? The triforce wasn't enough for the goddesses to leave behind... Someone had to take care of the people that lived here correct?" I ask. She shoots her head straight back towards me and stares at me.

" Clever boy aren't you... She did govern the people, but she had another name then... Back when only the rule of skies existed... Of course everyone believes that all to be fantasy... but there is one who did see it recently..." She began to stand up and walk to the box. Of course, I didn't believe in the cities existing in the skies. Too preposterous... It was told to children who would dream that they would live in the clouds. It wasn't something that anyone believed in... She must be mad. She may be right on Hylia coming down to Hyrule, but what did she think her name was?

"Madam... You still haven't told me what Hylia's name was here in Hyrule. Would you like to enlighten me on that?" I quietly ask. She opens the box up and begins to take out the knife. Why would she want the knife? She didn't plan on attacking me did she? I tighten the grip on my dagger, and begin to stand up.

" Right... Right... Her name... Was Zelda... Such as the loving princess we have today..." Her focus was down on the knife, and I began to walk towards her... Didn't want her to get dangerous on me.

"The princess hmm? It was all out of respect to name the daughter's of the bloodline after her... That's why we have so many Zelda's in the heritage correct? Each one representing the goddess Hylia herself..." I respond. None of this made sense, and I was still left in the dark of what she was speaking about, and it had nothing to do with my friend... She continues to stare at the knife she's holding in her hand, and speaks again.

" A smart young lad you are... She did happen to come here and live, but she went back up after a certain foe was... defeated... His name was Ghiriham..." She then started to swing the knife back and forth... This woman was a waste of my time. She speaks in babbles and is truly mad. I don't want to stick with the madness, so I begin

"Madam... How does this all connect together? I see that there is no connection between the two people that you speak... yet I only came here to know more about the man I'm searching for. Please forgive me, but if you give me no valid information... I must go." I then started walking towards the door, until a knife flew passed me and stuck into the door frame. I pull out my dagger while whipping my body towards the woman. She still stood where she originally was, and began to speak again. Face as dark and sinister as night...

"Foolish child... You of all people don't know what this all means... The Hero. The princess. The rising evil. You should know that this is all his fault. His name radiates through generations... Yet you don't know who I speak of. That man you are looking for isn't what you think he is... Time changes a person, and he will be the downfall of all generations to come..." Her voice is full of anger... Still this all does not make any sense in any way.

"Madam... I will put you down if nec-"

"Silence! You will listen to me, and you will understand the man who wears crimson and sage. That man's name is Link! Former Hero of Twilight!" She yells. I freeze. How did she know who she was? I didn't mention his name at all, but yet here she is speaking his name. I lower down my guard for a second.

" How? How did you know who he was? Why are you telling me all this?" I speak.

"You will soon learn enough, Colin of Ordon. Don't think I know your background as well. It's all too obvious to me... The person you are searching for is a lost cause... All these things will make sense to you in do time. When you do realize what must be done, use the dagger... It will be either your savior, or your death... May you choose wisely. Now leave and never return!" She yells. How did she know all this? Was she a witch that needed to be dealt with? No time for questions, I run towards the door and pick up the knife with me. I hear her laughing in the background, and I run out into the middle of the muddy road. I look back to see the small shack one last time, but it was nowhere to be found. I had my fair dealings for the night, and it was time for me to go... Strange as it was, I needed to get back onto the trail of my friend and it would do me no good to just stand and waver. Yet... the woman frightened me. She knew everything from the start, yet I had not a clue on who she was... It would be something I would have to ponder in due time... For now, I needed to double time through the trail. At least she confirmed he was here...

* * *

I sat quietly and began to chuckle a little. Everything was going according to plan. The Hero of Twilight was on his merry way to deliver his package, while his friend tried to hunt him down. Two cards of the deck, and yet so many to go. If I got them to all turn on each other, then this would be a lot easier then I would expect. The Ace of Spades and the Jack of Spades are both now coming into view... Both of there personalties are far apart from each other. Makes much more room for a fire to begin. I began to start humming a merry tune, and thought of the wonderful fun that I was going to ensue. After all... The King of Diamonds loves to have a little fun. So many to go... yet I must bid my time and wait. The Queen of Clubs has also shown her face... Yet they don't have a clue of what she's doing... She knows I'm watching. She's just waiting to have the right opportunity to strike. I lick my lips and begin to wonder how tasty they all will be. It's been a while for revenge... Yet I can wait a few more months. I don't even remember how many decades it has been, but that all doesn't matter to me. Oh what fun we are going to have...

" Aragok! You did give our hero the fake location correct?" I yell out. A shadow emerges from the obsidian cave, and I see a two handed ax slammed into the ground.

" Of course my liege... All has gone according to plan." He speaks softly. I wave my hand, and he goes back into the shadows. The only problem I have seen so far is she's gone into the game too early. The Queen of Clubs may interfere once or twice... Only because I will allow it, but anymore and she will have her throat slit out by none other. I began to chuckle once again, and wave my hand. Two images appear, and I see the Hero of Twilight and the boy heading north.

"Run both of you... Time awaits for no man... Running to your deaths is better then having to walk slowly and painfully..." I whisper to myself.

Oh what fun we are all going to have...

* * *

Author's Note: You've probably have guessed who the third person is in this story, but it's okay. I meant for it to be kind of obvious lol. :D. SO! How did you think I did? I constantly would trip over my words, because I'm not used to talking in first person view. Much less in present tense... THAT'S OKAY THOUGH BECAUSE IT'S GOOD FOR ME! I'm trying out new writing styles, and so all is confusing to me. So... If you thought I did a good job, Review! If you didn't... Ah well, just give me some support by reviewing. I need the help to become better. Story telling is so damn hard on paper... Anyways... Thanks for reading! -Bumoo


End file.
